


To each their own

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas knew better than to argue with Vic





	To each their own

**Author's Note:**

> Love love love vicley and I really miss them so much we were straight up robbed

"I wasn't paying attention"Lucas admitted 

“Someone was too busy staring at color palettes”Vic raised a brow as she had her hands on her hips 

“You caught me”Lucas hung his head down in shame 

Vic has called him out right on the spot 

“Sorry for putting you on the spot hubby”Vic apologized seeing his expression shift 

“Don’t apologize you’ve done nothing wrong”Lucas stared into her beautiful eyes 

Every single day he had stop humor form pinching himself at how lucky he was to have a woman like Vic in his life

“I’m not a fan of the peach color”Vic replies 

“I kind of like peach”Lucas said to her 

“I don’t want our baby’s room looking like peaches threw up everywhere”Vic says 

“To each their own”Lucas smiled 

“Or as they say win some lose some”Vic nudges his shoulder


End file.
